Dragon Force
by Mrs I don't care
Summary: Hello, I am Lucy Heartphila. Come join me on my adventure to bring my dad down
1. Introduction

**_I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the storyline._**

_Summary: Hello My Name is Lucy Heartphila. My life may look all sunshine and rainbows but it is not. Read my story._

'My Dad was mad again. I could hear him yell. Every single night after work he is stressed out. I just wish he would calm down before talking to me. I can hear him call my homeschooling teacher Mr. Icily give my father my marks. He is now furious. I was in trouble my last test was given a 99%. I know what you are thinking 'why is your dad mad that is an A.' Problem he expects me to get a 100% not 99%. He calls for me and I run as fast as I could in a 9 layered gown. "Yes Father you called for me." I dead-panned. 'Yes Lucy Mr. Icily just gave me a report on your progress in your schooling and he told me that he docked a mark for misspelling the work incorporations. Now you know what the deal was for not getting 100%. Do you not Lucy? Asked my Father. I remember the deal I was forced to make. If I did not get 100% on the next 10 test I would tell him where I hid from him over the summer I ran away.

"Well Father When I ran away I was wondering for 5 days in magnolia until I ran into a very kind gentleman. He asked what I was doing so I told him and he offered me a place to stay. After about 1 months later Aquarius of the Zodiac 12 found me and brought me back." I replied carefully leaving out the name of the man.

"Well what was this kind Gentleman's name so I can thank him for keeping you safe." Is what he said but his eyes said 'so I can kill him'.

I had to tell the truth so I did. "His name was Natsu Dragneel." His eyes popped of his head. He yelled at me called me names hot and kicked me until I went unconscious When I woke up I was in my room with the Zodiac 12 in the room. I was really confused they all told me what happened after I fell unconscious. According to Aries she was the one who found me and alerted the others so that Leo could bring me here well Scorpio and Aquarius alerted the nurses. She also told me that if I were to ever run away again they would protect me like Layla wanted.

I can not believe it. My Father never hurt me before. I do not feel safe here anymore so when I figure out where Natsu lives I will ask him for help again if he is Willing.'

Natsu finished reading the entry. He knew why Jude was mad. But what Jude did not know that Layla Heartphila hired a force to protect Lucy no matter what. What else Jude did not know was that Natsu loved Lucy and that the force had Layla's finals will. The Force is called the Dragon Slayers.

**_A.N. I Hoped you Enjoyed Dragon Force. I wrote this on a car trip to buy shoes when the idea struck me. Amd you know the drill if you like the story follow it if you would like to please feel free to review and if you would like to read my other story or is called I Remember. See you on Saturday._**


	2. Dragon Forces Story

I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT I HAVE A REVIEWER. I know that you must think o am crazy but I literally screamed and I was really giddy the rest of the so yeah I am really starting small so sue me. so thank you Ushideshi. I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the storyline.

NATSU POINT OF VIEW.

Well, I wonder how Layla will react when I tell her what happened to Lucy. I mean she did send me to make sure she was ok. She also told me that if Jude hurt her to give her our location.

"Natsu you are back finally Layla wants to see you." Yelled Sting.

"Ok tell her I am coming!" I yelled back. Before heading to see Layla.

"Hello, Natsu how was she tonight." Asked Layla.

"Not good Layla. Jude cracked under the attacks of his illegal business that he starts going against Article 2 section 11 subparagraph 14." I voiced out the news well showing her the newest entry.

" You did give her the location correct?" inquired Layla. I nodded before going to make supper because it was my night to do so.

LUCYS POINT OF VIEW

I wake to utter silence. As I stole a look at my clock I saw that was 4:30 in the morning. morin time to get out of here. I start packing a backpack and sumo the morning I look around for my diary. I saw it open on my desk with a note with a location. I put the diary into my bag and grab my suitcase and head off to 49 Strawberry street magnolia.

After 29 minutes of walking, I finally get to the Crocus Train Station. I went up to the man to get a ticket to Magnolia and saw it was a blond man with a lightning scar on his face. "Hello, I am Laxus Dreyer. Where would you like to go?" asked Laxus.

"Magnolia Please," I answered.

"Alright, I just need your name," replied Laxus.

"Lucy Heartphila," I answered not really sure why he needed my name.

"Here is your, ticket Miss Heartphila." Said Laxus well handing me my ticket. Then with my ticket in hand, I get onto the train for Magnolia.

LAXUS POV

I see Lucy get onto the train before calling Layla.

"Hello Laxus did Lucy get onto the train?" inquired Layla.

"Yes Layla She did so I should be home after my shift sees you," I replied before hanging up to finish my shift.

LAYLA'S POV

I am so excited to see Lucy again. I hope that once I explain everything going on between me and Jude she will forgive me for leaving when she was 7. I hear Natsu yelling again. This time it sounds like Sting said something to upset the poor boy. I look at the time. Oh, Dear time for another meeting to plan another attack at Jude's human trafficking business.

"Alright Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Laxus get in here right now!" I yelled it so that they all could hear.

I hear six pairs of feet running. Then Natsu burst through the doors with so much vigor that they both flew off the hinges.

"Natsu you have to fix those!" scolded the youngest Wendy.

"Hello, kids I have some news for everyone but Natsu and Laxus because they have my updates. But Lucy will be coming here. Laxus at what time will she be here?" I had to ask because any more talking I would be screaming.

"Tomorrow at 2:48 exactly." Recited Laxus.

"Miss Layla. Why did you form The Dragon Force?" asked an interested Wendy? Everyone's eyes shot to Me.

"Well since I know Lucy will ask and you need to know. I will tell you. Only if you guys don't talk well I am talking." I had to Wendy was new but I never told the boys. They all nodded ready to finally reach the end of the mystery.

"Ok then as you all know I was married to Jude. But when I overheard him 6 years ago talking about selling Lucy and other girls as slaves once they hit the age 18 I left faster than Natsu when you yell Food." At that comment, everyone laughed even Natsu. "I left to your parents. They also hated the idea and tried to help me get Lucy but Jude had your parents arrested under false charges. Your parents left me in charge of you 6. When I saw how mad you were at your parent's arrest. I decided that when you are older you could help me with your consent. You all agreed and you all them options so that is how we got the name, Dragon Force." I let them digest the information before reminding them of the true reason they were here and then we began planning.

THE NEXT DAY 2:40 LUCY'S POV

What am I doing I found the house easy. It was the reason I am here. I mean I found a note in my diary and decided to go to the place on it. Well, might as well knock on the door. When the door opened I saw someone who thought left me for good.

"Mama?"


	3. LUCY MEETS DRAGON FORCE

Reviews are my candy the more I get the more chapters you get. AAAAHHHH. Yes, I am so happy that I got another review. I do not own fairy tail. I only manipulate the characters. Italic mean what happened last chapter! I hope you enjoy. I am also so sorry for deleting this chapter but I realized that something went wrong with the upload and I could not even read it so I redid it.  
LUCY'S POV

_"Mama?"_  
Why is mama here? Did she leave for another man? NO Lucy bad Lucy your mom is here so be happy.  
"Hey Layla, is Lucy here!" I swear I am mishearing things because that sounded like Natsu.  
"Yes, Natsu she is here." Then she turned to me and said "I will explain everything but please come in Lucy. I know you must not trust me but." I had to interrupt "No mama I do trust you, but I am confused as why you are here. My reason is because I found a note in my journal with this location on it." I walk in to the house and mama ushers me into what looks like the dining room.  
Before mama said "Natsu no tackling today."  
Then I heard Natsu yell "DARN IT LAYLA!" I turn around to see Natsu.  
"Hi Natsu, Long time no see." I greeted him.  
He turned to look at me and gave me a big goofy smile before saying "How are you today Luce? And Layla should I get the others in here? Natsu asked. Mama nodded.  
He turned to look at me and I said, "Good and you better run if you are going to start a fight!" he grinned then ran off.  
"So, you already know Natsu?" asked mama.  
"Yes, this is not my first time running away from Father the first time after like a month of wandering Natsu found me and gave me somewhere to live before Aquarius of the Zodiac 12 found me." I explain watching her.  
She asked, "How is Aquarius tied into this Zodiac 12?"  
I feel bad saying this, but I must. "After you left Father hired all your -as Father said- hired friends to become bodyguards and hitmen."  
Mama scoffed before saying "Hired Friends. Every time I said I would pay them they would refuse saying that they enjoyed working for me."  
We sat down as other people came in greeting Mama.  
When 7 more people including Natsu was in the room Mama said, "Hello everyone now I know this might seem lame, but I want you to say your name we will start with Wendy."  
A young Blue hair girl perked up and looked straight at me and said: "Hi I am Wendy Marvel." Next to her was Natsu he winked then introduced himself a man next to him had blond hair that is a shade darker than mine said "I am Sting Eucliffe and this man next to me is Rouge Cheney." I have the feeling that Sting wanted to say more because of the look mama was giving him. "Hey, Bunny girl I am Gajeel Redfox." Said a bold man with black hair and piercings everywhere. 

Mama looked a Gajeel weirdly before saying "Bunny Girl?" Gajeel shrugged and muttered "she looks like a bunny."  
A man that looked familiar with a scar on his face said, "We already met but by the way you are looking at me you don't remember I am Laxus Dreyar."

I remembered "You where the one who gave me my ticket." Laxus just nodded. A man that looks like a snake said, "I am Erik, but you will call me cobra."  
"Cobra! You will be kind to our guest." Demanded Mama before she turned to me and smiled then asked, "Are you hungry Lucy?" I nodded happy to be back with her. Natsu got up and left the room. We all made small chat well we waited in Natsu. After 10 minutes Natsu can back with a pot full of what smelled like stroganoff.

"Natsu I did not know that you cooked" I said well Natsu nervously laughed. "Ya when you disappeared you left your cook books so I learned to."

"Well for one I am glad you learned but I did not disappear I was taken back to my father by Aquarius of the Zodiac 12." I replied.

Natsu scowled and muttered "I really do not like Jude." I was confused as how he knew my father's name because I never told him but then I realized he knew my mom so she must have told him. After we ate a rather delicious stroganoff Mama turned to me and said, "I am guessing that you would like to know why I left?" I could only nod.  
"Okay then because this is going to be hard on you because it will ruin your idea of your father would you like the short or the long version?" She asked. I said short because I just want to get to the point.

"Alright then your father -although everyone here calls him Jude you can choose what you call him- Is the owner of the biggest human trafficking business in the world. He was planning to sell you at the age of 18. I left as soon as I could I did not tell anyone other than Jude that I was leaving, and he would not let me take you so at first, I had all these kid's parents would go check on you every night until Jude had them arrested. Then Natsu took up the task of watching you know this was apparently after you met the first time. Also, Natsu was the one who left you the note. Everyone here is part of a force that was made to stop human trafficking" I could only stare in shock at her. Dad oversaw a human trafficking business. He wanted to sell me for money. When I finally found my voice all I could say was "What?!"


	4. Lucy's Dungeon Froends

I do not own fairy tail or tits characters i just borrow them. And i also posted a chal;enge on chapter 4 of I Remember if you can do it 2 more chapters will go up on here in 1 day.

LUCY'S POV

_"What?!"_

I cannot believe what I am hearing my own father would sell me for money. Do I really mean nothing to him. I cannot believe that he would sell humans in general. I heard when he was angry one time he said "What are you doing woman just because my business is successful you go attacking? With kids Lucy's age no less." Then it hit me.

"Mama six months ago did you attack father illegal business with Dragon force?" I asked.

"Why yes dear that is when I realized that Jude would not give up easily." Replied Mama.

"Wait Luce how did you know that?" asked Natsu.

"Just because I don't write everything down it did not happen Natsu." I replied hoping that they would not ask questions.

But fate just hates me because Mama asked, "What did he do Lucy?"

"He was drunk that night, but he summoned me to talk to him when I walked in he yelled at me because I was wearing one of your old dresses. He called Zancrow. Told him to take me to the dungeon and he whipped me till the dress was nothing and he let the other prisoners have at me..." I was not raped. No but the looks on most of the men where terrifying.

Natsu Broke the table in two because he was so mad. Everyone's eyes travelled to Natsu he muttered "did they do it?" Really Natsu jumping from one conclusion to another

I calmly said "No because 7 people came up to me and stopped them. One of the people was a woman with pink hair she held a first aid kit and bandaged me up all the others were men." I am still wondering who those people are. When they came and helped me, they said they know mama. I am so gullible most of the time they probably don't even know mama.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Mama was the first to speak "dear what did the men look like?" I remember the questions father asked the next day. I shivered but replied because I knew Mama would not hurt me and if anyone tried Natsu would beat them to a pulp.

"One was around 60 and very short." At that Laxus smile. "One was tall with Red Hair." Natsu looked ready to leap from his chair. "There was also 2 that worked together perfectly They had light yellow and black hair." Rouge and sting smiled. "There was also one that pounded every man's face that tried to get near me." Gajeel smiled at that. "The last one kind of looked like a snake." Cobra just nodded. Then I realized another thing "Did you know those people?" At my question everyone nodded. Before I could even speak Natsu answered my unspoken question he said, "Those are our parents."

"What?!" second shock in one meal the I remember what I told Aries to do.

"They are most likely dead by now although said Laxus. Everyone's moods dropped like stones. I was weighing my chances to help my friends with the zodiac 12. I was also weighing my chances of getting this to be a surprise for everyone.

When Mama looked at the time she yelled "Its 10 o'clock bedtime everyone." Well everyone left I stayed to ask mama something.

"Mama can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yes of course dear." Replied Mama.

"Well what is the next important day for everyone here?" I asked confusing her.

"Next week Monday we celebrate the beginning of dragon force. Why are asking dear?" inquired Mama. Okay so I have a week to do this.

"Well I might have helped the other parents out and sent them to a safe house so they would be safe from father. I also thought that I could surprise everyone by getting them to come here to see you guys again" I said very fast. Mama smiled and said, "I think they would like that." I smiled and now I have a few calls to make.


	5. Old friends reunite

I am so sorry for the short chapter tommorow it will be 20 pages long i promise. Any way I do not own fairy tail and ENJOY.

CHAPTER 5

I can't believe it. I think I broke father. Well 6 hours ago I called Aries to see if she and the others bring the 7 parents over to magnolia. When they ask why I said I could not explain but right then Mama came in and said that lunch was ready. All the Zodiac 12 yelled into the phone and mama invited them to come live here at HQ. Let's just say that when father emailed me he was demanding I come home because all of the Zodiac 12 quit their jobs at once.

I was walking downstairs when I ran into Natsu. "Hey Luce! Why do you look so happy?" asked Natsu.

"I will explain at dinner." I replied as we walked into the dining room.

"Hello everyone!" I said as I sat down. Everyone replied with hello Lucy. "I have some news to announce." I said after a few minutes of silence. Everyone stared at me. "Well I got all of the Zodiac 12 to quit their jobs meaning less protection around the manor and his business."

Everyone went up in cheers. Well they were cheering I asked mama "is there anywhere the others are not allowed to go. It is for the surprise."

"Yes 4th floor locked room it is because that is where mostly everyone we rescue goes in there." Replied Mama well cheering.

Perfect I thought as we ate supper.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Okay it is like 5 in the morning and I had to get up to get the parents of the others. I hope they can survive 6 more days separated. When I made it to the airport I 19 people waiting for me good thing I grabbed the bus vehicle. I greeted everyone as the walked in. Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, and all the others got in. Igneel said "So Miss Lucy we are all very curious to see what you have in plan for us." I knew he was going to say that so I will explain. As you all know that I got away from my father and found my mother." All but the Zodiac 12 gasped in shock. "Also, with my mother I found out that your children have been living with her. They are all safe, but you will have to wait 6 more days to see them because I want to" "Surprise them on the day dragon Force was created." Finished all the parents. I nodded they kept silent, but I could tell that they were excited to see their children. When we got to HQ I said "Ok you guys have to be quiet. The others know about the Zodiac 12 but not you guys." Pointing to the parents I kept on talking. "And with this being a surprise I found a secret room you can stay in I will bring you food." I saw Igneel open his mouth and I said, "Yes none of the others know I asked mama and she said that she created the room to keep people safe it is locked at all times so if you are quiet they shall not find you." Igneel closed his mouth at my explanation. We got out of the vehicle and I motioned for everyone to follow me. When I got the parents safely in their 6-day room I motioned for the Zodiac 12 to follow me mama was up and she said that she would like to see her friends. When we entered everyone even Aquarius started crying saying that they fail their task of keeping me safe. She told them "You did not fail. Sure, she has been through some tough spots, but she is her safe and helping others get back their stolen happiness." Everyone stared at her. Mama then turned to me and said "Go back to bed Lucy you look dead on your feet. I will catch up with my old friends and then show them to their rooms." In nodded then went to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow


	6. 2-1 chapter

**Hey over the next week i will not be able to post but you will get Daily updates for the week after. Enjoy the 2 in 1 chapter.**

Chapter 6

Everyone woke up and heard the Zodiac 12 in the kitchen. When New people come, they all knew that they had to run. So, they ran into the kitchen. When I got downstairs, I saw everyone chatting. Leo looked at me as if asking 'can I tell them about their parents.' I stared back. He got the message and said to Natsu who was interrogating him about Igneel "Your father is in a safe house. He is far away where Jude can't get him."

All Natsu could do was say "good." Then I looked at mama she tilted her head toward the passage when I went in, I found all the parent's food in there. As I went up the passage I thought 'The Zodiac 12 must have made this tunnel. They are fast workers.'

I entered the room to see everyone awake. "Good morning everyone." I whispered hoping the others would not hear me. They all nodded. As I handed out the food, I heard Natsu say "Hey Layla where is Lucy?"

Mama replied with "I am letting her sleep in after all she was the one who woke up to get our friends here." I also added in my head and more than you know Natsu. I said my silent good bye saying in a whisper "Only 6 days till you can see them." Everyone one grinned at that. I really hope I can pull this surprise off.

I went back through the tunnel to hear Natsu yelling for me then running to mama saying, "Layla I can't find Lucy." I decided to interfere "Natsu I am in here." He came running saying "Luce you scared me for a second I thought that you were taken by Jude again." I shook my head at his stupidity. I know that I like him as more than a friend, but I can pass it off as I added to much blush.

I went into the Dining room to see them planning the next attack on Jude. Having the Zodiac 12 was a major help. They pointed out all the areas that are weak points perfect for striking. Then an idea hit me I know that they will disagree on a huge scale, but it might just work. I will wait until I get to surprise them

**_THE NEXT DAY._**

I hope I can get away to get the surprises their food. I saw the clock it was 5 in the morning. Perfect I can sneak and get them their daily food. I got up and left my room to the kitchen. Tomorrow the others are going to attack Jude 1 time before they celebrate their beginning. When I asked if I could go everyone turned to me and as if they had a cue over my head said "No!" when I asked why Mama told me that if I can stay away from him I should. So there goes my plan. When I got to the tunnel, I had the parent's food in my hand. Last night I decided with the others that if I brought them their food for the day, I would have to scare Natsu less. Oh, when I told Igneel what happened yesterday he laughed nodding saying, "that is Natsu for ya." I left them to laugh their head off. When I got back out of the tunnel, I went to the dining room to see it full.

"hello what is going on?" I inquired. I could already tell that it was something about Father.

"Well-" started Mama but was interrupted by Leo "I will tell her Layla." Then he turned to me and said "Jude has sent out the phantom Lord to look for you and they are getting closer to here. By our calculations they should be here in 6 days."

"The day after the celebration." I finished for him. I looked at Mama and she said "We are moving the day of our celebration to be in 2 days so that we can get out and away from here. I nodded. Well everyone will have to wait less. I stood up and said mostly looking at mama and said, "I am going to my room." Then I left for the tunnel.

When I got to the room, I opened the door to see everyone talking.

"Hey everyone, change of plans you have to wait 2 more days to see your children." They looked at me confused so I explained "Jude has sent a group called phantom lord to look for me and bring me back and they will be here the day after the original celebration. So, Mama bumped it up so that we can get away." Everyone looked shocked but nodded then I really went to my room to sleep a little more.

**_THE NEXT DAY ( 1 MORE DAY TILL THE PARTY.)_**

I just finished my route of giving the parent's their food. They were all so excited. I had to tell them to take naps to get the day over with faster and shockingly they did after they ate breakfast they went back to sleep.

I got into the kitchen to see presents. I was so confused until I remembered when Mama walked into the room saying "Happy 18th birthday Lucy." Then it hit me It was my Birthday. I guess with all the commotion I forgot. I then remembered when I left it was a week away from my birthday and dad was having more guards put on at a time. To, bad for him I still got away.

"Thanks Mama." When I sat down, I heard everyone run into the room saying happy birthday as they passed. After we ate breakfast everyone was urging me to open my presents, I looked at mama. When she saw that I was looking at her she nodded. So, I grabbed the present on top which happened to be from The Zodiac 12. I opened it to see a necklace with all the Zodiac symbols on it. I looked up to see them all sitting together. I said, "Thank you guys I love it." After I finished getting through all my presents, I said thank you and that I was going to put them in a box because we were leaving soon. When I got to my room, I looked at my presents. From Wendy I got a book from my favourite author. Natsu got me a stuffed dragon. Gajeel got me a how to kit for building cars. The others joined together to get me a telescope. I was so thankful for friends like them.

**_Later that night in LAYLAS STUDY_**

"So, mama when would be a good time to get the parents?" I asked.

"How about right after breakfast they are usually half asleep and the shock will surly wake them up." Suggested mama. I agreed imaging their faces when they see their parents. I was helping mama put her study into boxes.

I grabbed a framed picture and what I saw surprised me. "mama did you really keep the picture I made you on your birthday before you left." I was so shocked by it.

"Yes, I did I loved it so much that I framed it and brought it along with me. It was like I had a piece of you with me at all times." Replied mama smiling.

I loved Mama so much. That she will never be able to realize.

**_5 am the next day._**

Everyone was in the kitchen and we just finished breakfast. "So, everyone I have a surprise for you I will be right back." I said well leaving the room. Everyone was to tire to care now. I went through the tunnel to the parents. When I entered, I saw that they were still asleep. I went around the room waking them all up one by one. When they were all awake, I ordered them from shortest to tallest. First was Laxus's grandfather. After him was Cobra's dad. He never did tell me his name. Third was rouges dad. Then behind him was Stings dad. Igneel was behind him. Grandeeney was behind Igneel. Metalicana was behind Grandeeney. And that was the line-up. When we were out side of the dining room I whispered, "okay when I say here is your surprise you walk in okay." Everyone nodded. When I entered the dining room mama was chatting about the next attack. Mama saw me and smiled. Everyone's eye found me, and I said, "Are you guys ready about your surprise." They all nodded. I then said, "Well then her is your surprise." All their parents walked in everyone's eyes popped out of their heads as they ran to their parents. Just like I had imagined. The room got very load but somehow Mama made herself heard and she said, "What do you say to Lucy who planned this all." They all turned to me and tackled me down well yelling "Thank you Lucy." The rest of the day was spent partying. Celebrating having their parents back. That night was the opposite. In the middle of the night the phantom lord group attacked. Apparently, they had been closer then Dragon Force had thought. The chief of the group master Jose decided to go after Lucy. He sent the rest of the group to capture the rest. After all he just wanted Lucy. He was outside of Lucy's room when he was confronted by none other than Natsu and Igneel Dragneel. "Well, well, well, Looks like we have some distractions."

"Well whoever you are you will not get to Lucy. We will stop you" Said Natsu.

"You and what army."

"This army." Said Igneel with every member of dragon force showing up with the phantom lord group captured. All except 2 Juvia and Sol.

"Well then I will leave." Then Jose turned around to leave but at that moment Lucy screamed "Natsu Help!" everyone entered Lucy's room to see 2 people carrying a Tied-up Lucy.

"LUCY!" yelled Natsu. Before they saw Juvia knock her out. Natsu started to cry. Layla knew that Natsu loves Lucy and she loves him. She needs Mira.

Layla then said "We need Fairy Tail to reunite. Makarov nodded then pulled out a phone and pressed the group called Fairy Tail.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

(NOT the end I did promise a longer chapter.)

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

I felt a bed under me. I tried to move my arms, but they were tied up behind my back. I tried to move before the door opened to show A weird man. He smiled and walked closer to me. I then realize that my top was changed into a crop top that showed to much cleavage. Then I realized that he was looking at my chest.

"What do you want." I spat at him well trying to get free of my bond that where behind my back.

"Well for one you will call me master." Said the weird man.

"Why on earth would I do that for you." I snapped. He then slapped me.

"That is why and 2nd is because you are mine your father sold you to me." Replied the man.

"I don't belong to you. I never did and I never will."

He picked me up with a vice like grip and said. "I would listen or else you will get what you should have in your father's dungeon. BRAT." I shivered at his tone.

He then threw me against the wall. I fell onto my stomach. He then undid my hands. Then dragged me back to the bed. I tried to hit him, but he tied my hands to the headboard. He found what he was looking for. A collar for a human. He put it on me and attached it and my feet to the bed and said "Now if you listen you will get rewarded Pet."

He left me. Alone cut up. Attached to a bed like some criminal. Hands stuck above my head I started to cry. The weight of everything was overpowering me. I fell asleep well crying.

When a week has past my "Master" was in the room. When he saw that I was awake he stepped on me in the stomach. By now I was used to it. "Good morning my pet."

"Like I have said every day for a week. I AM NOT YOUR PET!"

He looked at me with such interest in the chest area. I looked down and saw that I was just in a very thin nightgown.

"What do you want with me." I asked trying to hide my body.

"I just want to play pet." He started to come close. When he was reaching his hand out to try to cup my face and kiss me. When he cupped my face, the door blew open to show the entire Dragon force and others at the door. The first one I saw was Natsu and when he saw me, he was livid.

"What were you about to do to her?" asked Natsu with so much anger that everyone started to back off. Wendy then saw me and tried to bring me a blanket to put on me up so that I don't feel so embarrassed. When Jose saw that not just Dragon force came. He tossed Wendy out of his way and put a knife under my neck. Makarov then asked "What do you want with Lucy? Jose."

"Power with the heir of the Heartphila's I will have so much power." He sounded desperate.

"She has no power when Jude sold her to you, she lost all of her power." Replied Mama.

"Then I will kill her." Stated Jose. I started to get scared. He has threatened to kill me before. That is where all the scars are from. But I could tell that this time was different. He meant it he was ready to kill me.

"No, you won't. I will not let you." Stated Natsu.

"Oh, does the little boy have a crush on the little girlie." Said Jose in a baby voice. I would have said something if not a knife was under my chin.

"He won't be alone. He will have dragon force and Fairy Tail on his side." Said Makarov.

"Yeah even though we don't know her if Dragon force calls her nakama she is ours to." Yelled a Red head girl who wore armour.

I smiled at the look of horror. Yes, I have heard of Fairy Tail. They are fiercely protective of their nakama but have disbanded for a year. So, if I was Jose, I would look like he did as well.

Gajeel looked at the man then he grabbed his other arm and twisted it. Well that was happening a petite blue haired girl grabbed the knife out from under my chin without cutting me. Natsu then looked at the group who then charged at Jose well the small blue haired girl, Wendy, and Mama were getting me loose. As soon as I was loose, Wendy handed me the blanket and I held it around my body. When Jose was knocked out by Natsu he ran toward me and hugged me. Asking me over a million questions at once.

All he could hear me croak out was "I am fine now. I am alive. Beat up but alive." He smiled at me.

Makarov then came up to me and said, "Lucy would you like to be both a member of Dragon force and Fairy Tail."

I nodded. Makarov then left me to get to know the others.

The red-haired woman who is wearing armour said "Hello I am Ezra. I have dealt with Jose before, so I brought you some clothes."

"Thank you and as you know I am Lucy heartphilia." I then turned to Natsu and said, "can we go to a corner and can you hold up the blanket so I can change." He nodded and we went into the closest corner. Well Natsu held up the blanket I changed into the clothes Ezra gave me. Once I was done Natsu dropped the blanket to properly hug me. We heard screeching. Then a white-haired mage yelled "I SHIP IT!"

Natsu yelled "Mira it is not like that!"

The petite blue hair girl can over and said, "Hello I am Levy Mcgarden."

"Hello Levy." I could barely say that. Natsu looked at me as if asking 'will you be ok without me her so I can get you some water.' I nodded.

When Natsu had got back I had met Laki, Mira, Gray, and Reduce. Just as I was drinking the water that Natsu found Master yelled "Brats Lets go back to the guild."

Everyone one yelled in Joy even the members of Dragon Force. Natsu grabbed my hand and dragged me off to an old looking building. Nothing was broken it just dusty. When we went inside it was wreaked.

"Ok Everyone Time to clean up the guild." Ordered Makarov. Mira grabbed my hand and lead me over to the bar. "OK Lucy where would you like your mark?"

"Mark?" I was confused what is a mark.

"Oh, yeah you have not been outside of your mansion for long. A mark shows what group you are in. Also don't worry it is a safe chemical we also have the chemical other part to get rid of it. So what colour." Explained Mira.

"Okay then Pink and on my right hand." I replied and Mira pulled out a pink stamp and put it on my hand. "There Welcome to fairy Tail. "

I went to go show Natsu to see he pulled of his hoodie showing his mark. It was red on his shoulder.

"Hey Natsu, I got my mark." He looked over his shoulder to see. He then jumped to my right side to grab the chair that was flying toward my head.

"WHO THREW THE CHAIR?" Natsu was mad. Everyone pointed at Gray.

"GRAY I WILL END YOU!" I had to stop Natsu so I grabbed his hand and said "Natsu I am fine."

He stopped and looked at me then with out a fight breaking loose we went to the bar to get some food.

"Hey Mira, can we get the usual." And that sentence would start a whole new adventure for Lucy and dragon force.


End file.
